Arcoiris
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Después del relato narrado por Shion, el alma de Albafica se aloja dentro del cuerpo de Afrodita después de mirar aquel lienzo. Ahora esa alma busca desesperadamente reunirse con su complemento del cual se desconoce en donde se pueda alojar. Mientras tanto, los tiempos de paz están a punto de llegar a su fin. Un poco de Albafica x Agasha y Death Mask x Helena.
1. Chapter 1:¿Un espíritu en mi interior?

**¡Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo fic y secuela de "Más fácil llegar al sol"! Disculpen la tardanza, pero los finales están haciendo que mi cabeza explote. En el título me inspiré de una de las canciones de Shakira que se llama "Amarillo" y pues de ahí surgió el nombre de esta cosa (si no la han escuchado, escúchenla, está muy bonita c:), de vez en cuando iré poniendo fragmentos de esa canción.**

 **Aquí se irán resolviendo todas las dudas que les quedaron en el fic anterior. También les agradezco todo su apoyo, ustedes me inspiran a continuar :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: ¿Un espíritu en mi interior?**

 _"_ _-Sr. Albafica ¿me promete que se quedará conmigo para siempre?"_

 _"_ _-Prometo que estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda"_

 _"_ _-¡MUERE ALBAFICA DE PISCIS!"_

Afrodita se levantó con un grito proveniente de su garganta y su respiración era agitada. Era el segundo día de haber tenido esa misma pesadilla y un insoportable dolor como si sus huesos estuvieran rotos era su acompañante en las madrugadas al despertar después de soñar nuevamente ese momento en que Minos asesinaba a Albafica sin piedad. No entendía porque había comenzado a sentir esa agonía después de haber escuchado el relato de su antecesor.

-Maldición…- masculló el santo levantándose con dificultad de la cama, sintiendo que en verdad sus huesos se romperían.

Caminó torpemente hacia el baño y después de encender la luz, recargó ambas manos en el lava manos y miró su reflejo en el espejo apreciando sus ojos levemente enrojecidos por despertarse repentinamente y sus cabellos enmarañados. Suspiró.

*0*0*

-Pero que cara tienes Afrodita- se reía Máscara Mortal de su amigo, recargándose en su hombro- pero te comprendo, lo bueno que sólo había sido una advertencia eso de doblar turno por dos meses porque con un día me bastó para quedar hecho pedazos.

El sueco estaba fastidiado, pero después de no dormir bien por dos días era comprensible. El problema, era que su compañero estaba comenzando a hartarlo en esos momentos ya que no estaba de humor para escuchar sus bromas.

-¡Holaaa! ¡Tierra llamando a la florecita espacial!- le gritó en el oído ganándose un fuerte empujón de parte del caballero de Piscis.-¡¿Y ahora que traes?!- espetó.

-No estoy de humor- contestó tajante levantándose de un salto de su asiento.

-Desde que te desmayaste hace un par de días, andas medio raro- explicó serio el cangrejo.

-Y no recuerdo que fue lo que pasó- contestó mucho más serio que su compañero, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos- pero ese lienzo… desde que lo miré…- hizo una pequeña pausa- me he sentido extraño…

El italiano lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos por unos segundos para luego desternillarse estrepitosamente.

-No me digas que el espíritu de Albafica te poseyó- se burlaba el cuarto santo intentando recuperar el aire.

-¡No seas imbécil!- exclamó fastidiado el doceavo caballero volviendo a quedar frente a su homólogo.

-Afrodita- el cangrejo caminó hasta situarse a medio metro de distancia de él, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos celestes- marioneta cósmica- susurró Cáncer levantando las manos a la altura de su rostro y moviendo todos los dedos oscilatoriamente de arriba hacia abajo.

El de cabellos celestes lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos y haberle encestado un puñetazo en el rostro era demasiado poco a lo que quisiera hacerle a su molesto compañero de armas.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- el de cabellos azules se llevó una mano a su adolorido rostro.

-¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando?!- profirió un enfurecido sueco.

-Bueno- Máscara Mortal recobró la compostura- pensaba que quizás así el espíritu de Albafica se manifieste y pueda decirle que abandone tu cuerpo.

El de cabellos celestes se dio una fuerte palmada en su irritado semblante, intentando controlar sus infinitos impulsos de acabar con la miserable vida de su mejor amigo.

-Máscara Mortal de Cáncer- pronunció Piscis intentando sonar sereno y se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente al santo- no hay ni un espíritu viviendo en mi cuerpo y dudo mucho que Albafica se tome la molestia de abandonar su eterno descanso para dar vueltas sin sentido en este mundo.

-La verdad…- el cangrejo se rascó la nuca- creo que estaría en Cocytos donde estuvimos todos nosotros por un tiempo- un escalofrío recorrió la columna del santo- y con tan sólo recordarlo volví a sentir ese frio infernal.

-Ya, como sea…- interfirió Afrodita- vete de mi templo, tengo cosas que pensar- le dijo indiferente y comenzó a caminar hacia los privados de su casa.

-Pero en un momento comenzará la celebración…

-iré en un rato- finalizó, internándose en las habitaciones.

El santo de Cáncer sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes detenerse un momento para mirar el lienzo que estaba colgado en la sala preguntándose que demonios era lo que tenía como para que su amigo se comportara raro o si de casualidad estaba embrujado. Por sus técnicas y los mitos de su constelación, él era capaz de sentir los espíritus, pero no sentía nada anormal de ese cuadro y mucho menos de Afrodita. Hizo un mohín y abandonó el templo rumbo al coliseo.

*0*0*

-No puedo estar poseído…- decía para sí mismo el santo de los peces.

Había tomado asiento al filo de su cama quedando frente a la ventana donde se veía su mortífero jardín, sus manos estaban en su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Tenía demasiadas inquietudes que comenzaban a "preocuparlo", pues había considero una posibilidad que el espíritu de su antecesor ahora se albergara dentro de su cuerpo, pues lo que le había contado el patriarca el día que sufrió el desmayo lo había dejado desconcertado y sin poder darle alguna explicación lógica, y no podía dejar pasar por alto que cuando miró el cuadro, varias memorias de Albafica habían llegado a su cabeza como si se tratara de un rayo.

-¿Se supone que soy su reencarnación?- Afrodita se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana- bueno, tenemos las mismas técnicas, pero no por eso su espíritu tiene que estar dentro de mi- intentaba buscar una conclusión.

Se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos y optó por no darle importancia al asunto, seguramente seguía impactado por el relato de Shion provocándole esos sueños al igual que sentir ese insoportable dolor por minutos. Ya con los días todo volvería a la normalidad cuando el impacto de la historia disminuyera. Sí, seguro solamente era eso.

*0*0*

En el coliseo había mucho movimiento y casi todo el santuario estaba reunido en el lugar, pues habían organizado una celebración dedicada especialmente para los santos de bronce Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun por estar completamente listos para ascender al rango dorado. Pero en eso, otro jovencito más se unió a ellos sorprendiendo al grupo de amigos: Kiki, el discípulo de Mu también sería ascendido ese día.

El patriarca descendió a la arena donde estaban los aspirantes a santos de oro y pidió orden en todo el coliseo. El lugar se silenció y los seis jovencitos se situaron uno enseguida del otro, los cinco santos de bronce colocaron la caja que contenían sus armaduras frente a ellos, apoyaron una rodilla en el suelo y agacharon la cabeza mostrándole sus respetos a Shion y a Athena que acababa de situarse a un lado del lemuriano.

-Caballeros atenienses- hablaba el pontífice con gran motivación- el día de hoy nos reunimos para presenciar como estos seis jóvenes protectores de nuestra diosa y de la paz del planeta han terminado de florecer permitiéndoles dar el siguiente paso.

-Es un gran honor para mí- ahora era Saori quien comenzó a hablar entusiasmada- presenciar como estos jóvenes caballeros han peleado por mantener la justicia por tanto tiempo haciendo arder sus cosmos hasta el infinito. Por eso, el día de hoy sus enormes esfuerzos y el fortalecimiento de su poder serán recompensados al ser ascendidos a caballeros dorados puesto que tienen lo necesario para portar la armadura de oro.

En las gradas todos prestaban atención, pero había cierto niño de cabellos azules y mirada esmeralda que estaba tan emocionado que no podía dejar de moverse ni hablar.

-¡Papá!- Alcander agitaba el brazo de Máscara Mortal- ¿yo también seré ascendido a caballero de oro?

-Aún te falta entrenamiento, hijo- el santo pasó su brazo por arriba de los hombros del infante y lo atrajo a su cuerpo- si lo pones más empeño lograrás vestir la armadura de Cáncer muy pronto.

-Ya no puedo esperar para ser tan fuerte como tú- susurró Alcander logrando ablandar mucho más el corazón de su padre.

-Hay niño- Milo no puedo evitar en entrometerse al escucharlos hablar- no tendrás muchas esperanzas de vida si de verdad aspiras a ser como el cangrejito- colocó su tobillo derecho sobre su pierna formando un cuatro y llevó ambas manos a la nuca cerrando sus ojos y dibujando una sonrisa de victoria tras haber dicho el venenoso comentario.

El cangrejo volteó lentamente en dirección al escorpión mirándolo fulminante, pues, después de haberse enterado de sus coqueteos hacia su esposa, ya no lo miraba tan amigable y no dudaría en decorar el templo de Cáncer con su rostro.

-Milo, si no quieres terminar como tapicería para mi templo, será mejor que cierres la maldita boca- amenazó con voz ronca pero para el octavo santo no era más que un chiste y se recargó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en el ancho escalón.

-¿Aun no empiezan?- indagó Afrodita, llegando con sus compañeros y tomando asiento enseguida de su mejor amigo.

-Creí que no llegarías- comentó el cuarto santo mirando a su compañero y ampliando una sonrisa.

-¡Tío Afrodita!- Alcander se tumbó de panza sobre las piernas de su padre, mirando al bello santo- ¿Cree que podré llegar a ser un caballero dorado?- sus ojitos esmeralda brillaban esperanzados.

Piscis sonrió y lo miró enternecido, posando una mano en los cabellos del niño y revolviéndolos suavemente.

\- Sólo no dejes de esforzarte y de elevar tu cosmos hasta alcanzar tu meta- le respondió, confiando en él.

-No deberías de meterle ideas, Afrodita- habló de nuevo el bicho completamente relajado mirando de reojo al santo de cabellos celestes.

El sueco clavó su mirada en él, y Milo sintió como si esos ojos celestes lo estuvieran taladrando y volteó a enfrentarlo, pero en ese momento creyó ver como esos orbes se habían coloreado de azul cobalto por un segundo. Creía que quizás su vista lo había traicionado, pero parecía bastante real lo que había presenciado.

-¿Afrodita?- Llamó el italiano, y aunque no había mirada el supuesto cambio de color en los ojos de su compañero, le estaba pareciendo bastante inusual la forma en que estaba mirando a Milo, puesto que recordaba a la perfección que ni en su infancia, esos dos hombres se hubieran hablado lo suficiente como para entablar una amistad y mucho menos que Afrodita lo mirara de esa manera, pues el santo de Piscis era "pacífico" en el aspecto de que si no se había llevado lo suficiente con alguien y ese alguien saliera con algún tipo de estupidez, simplemente lo ignoraba. Por esa razón le había extrañado tanto ese comportamiento.

-Algún día este niño será más fuerte que tú- habló el sueco como si se estuviera burlado del escorpión.

-Como digas- respondió sarcástico.

-¿Podrían callarse?- intervino Shura que estaba sentado a un escalón más arriba de ellos.- No me dejan escuchar.

Afrodita ignoró a Milo, Máscara Mortal hizo lo mismo y el escorpión no les tomó mucha importancia.

En la arena, los caballeros dorados Aioros, Aioria, Shaka, Camus, Dohko y Mu hicieron presencia cargando sus doradas cajas de pandora en la espalda. El patriarca elevó con su telequinesis las cajas de bronce que contenían las armaduras que por tantos años utilizaron los jóvenes caballeros para defender a su diosa y a la justicia del mundo. Las colocó justo frente a él y de Saori.

Los seis santos dorados estaban uno junto al otro a una distancia de dos metros de sus sucesores. Mu fue el primero en caminar hacia su discípulo colocando la caja frente a Kiki.

-Yo, Mu de Aries- comenzó a hablar orgulloso el de cabellos lila- te doy el poder de portar la Armadura de Aries utilizándola para proteger a nuestra diosa, la paz y la justicia de esta tierra y nunca la usarás para motivos personales. Confío en que cumplirás con tu cometido. Fuiste mi discípulo por muchos años y confío plenamente en que serás un poderoso caballero.

El joven Kiki de ya dieciocho años no pudo con todos esos sentimientos en su interior y se levantó abrazando con fuerza a su maestro, derramando algunas lágrimas a causa de la inmensa alegría y nostalgia que lo habían invadido. Mu le correspondió el abrazo y no pudo evitar en derramar unas cuantas lágrimas también.

-Gracias maestro Mu- susurró motivado el pelirrojo. Todos miraban enternecido la bella escena de discípulo y maestro.

Luego fue el turno de Camus de entregarle la armadura de Acuario a Hyoga, seguido de Shaka entregando la de Virgo a Shun, Aioria entregando la armadura de Leo a Ikki, Dohko entregando la de Libra a Shiryu y finalmente, Aioros entregándole la armadura de Sagitario a Seiya.

Los seis jóvenes elevaron su cosmos llamando a las armaduras doradas que de inmediato cubrieron sus cuerpos mostrándoles ante todos que ellos serían los nuevos santos dorados que custodiarían sus respectivos templos.

-Parece que tendremos nuevos vecinos- mencionó el cangrejo.

-¿Y podré conocerlos papá?- indagó emocionado Alcander aun tendido sobre las piernas de su padre.

Máscara Mortal había dibujado una sonrisa traviesa como si fuera un niño a punto de hacer algo que lo metería en problemas, pero que a pesar de que sabía las consecuencias, lo haría de todas maneras pero una voz le llamó la atención.

-Ni se te vaya a ocurrir…- Afrodita lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados advirtiéndole por infinita ocasión que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

-Tiene que convivir con todos si de verdad quiere ser un caballero dorado- el cuarto santo acariciaba los cabellos azules de su hijo- no quisiera que se la llevara aislado en su templo, no sería nada bueno…

-No comiences con tus pretextos- interrumpió el de cabellos celestes- recuerda que Ikki ahora custodiará Leo y te aseguro que no será tan amable como Saga.

-¡Tranquilo florecita!- le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de su compañero quien dibujó una mueca de disgusto- no dejaré que mi hijo ande de aquí para allá así nomás, te lo prometo.

-Quisiera creerte…- comentó dudoso el bello hombre.

-Por cierto ¿A dónde irán nuestros compañeros?- se cuestionó el santo de Cáncer sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos a Alcander.

-Ya son libres- Ahora había sido Milo quien había hablado. Las miradas de ambos santos de clavaron en el escorpión quien aún seguía mirando la celebración.

-¿Quieres decir que se irán del santuario?- preguntó el niño tomando asiento nuevamente junto a su padre.

-Si así lo desean, pueden hacerlo- respondió Escorpio.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- habló pensativo el de cabellos celestes- Aioria se casará con Marín y vivirán lejos del santuario.

-¿Y que hay de los demás?- cuestionó el cangrejo mirando ahora a Afrodita.

-Creo que Mu regresará a Jamir y Camus a Siberia… o Francia… la verdad no lo sé, y del resto no tengo ni idea.

-Por cierto- Máscara Mortal oteó por los alrededores- ¿en dónde están Saga y Kanon?

*0*0*

-¡KANON!- vociferó un enfurecido Saga desde el baño de su habitación. El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su gruesa voz se escuchara por todo el templo.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- cuestionó el gemelo sin interés mientras miraba la tele en la sala del templo.

Saga llegó iracundo situándose a un lado de su hermano tomando el control remoto y apagando la televisión.

-¡Oye!- le reclamó Kanon mirando severo a su igual.

-¡Contigo no se puede!- exclamó aventándole el control.

-¡¿Y ahora que hice?!- el menor se puso rápidamente de pie enfrentando a su hermano.

-¡Te he dicho por milésima vez que no dejes tu desastre en el baño! ¡¿Qué no tienes cerebro?!

-¡¿Solamente por eso me haces este drama?!- reclamó Kanon.

-¡Ya estoy cansado!- espetó Saga, mirando fulminante a su hermano.

-Deberías de relajarte un poco- el menor llevó ambas manos a la cintura, sin dejar de mirar al mayor.

Saga comenzó gruñir y a utilizar la poca paciencia que le quedaba para no matar al ser que compartía su misma sangre. Estaba harto que aún no supiera comportarse como el adulto que era, y a pesar que ya no era un ser queriendo conquistar todo lo que se le atravesara, se había vuelto en el ser más fastidioso del mundo.

-¿Relajarme?- Saga se sintió completamente ofendido- ¡Kanon! ¡TIENES TREINTA Y OCHO AÑOS Y AUN NO MADURAS!- estrelló su dedo índice repetidas veces en el pecho del menor.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!- retrocedió un par de pasos para evitar que su hermano lo siguiera tocando- el otro día me encontré con un par de canas en mi cabello y fue lo más horrible del mundo- relataba como si se tratara de una tragedia.

-¡ESTOY HARTO!

Saga dio media vuelta y fue rápidamente a su habitación hecho una furia, tomó la caja de pandora en donde se encontraba su armadura y regresó de nuevo a la sala, aventándole la caja dorada a su hermano quien la tomó con torpeza cayendo de sentón en el suelo dibujando una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestionó Kanon con voz adolorida.

-¡RENUNCIO!- Rugió el hermano mayor.

-¡¿QUE?!- el menor se quedó perplejo.

-Ahora tú cuidarás Géminis, yo me voy de aquí.

-¿Piensas desertar? No dudarán en matarte en cuanto pongas un pie fuera del santuario.

Saga soltó una burlona carcajada y lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta, tomar una maleta que había dejado sin que Kanon se hubiera dado cuenta que la había sacado y desapareció de su vista. Su hermano lo había dejado con la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

-Al patriarca y a Athena no les gustará esto- murmuró el menor aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

*0*0*

En el templo patriarcal se había llevado a cabo un gran banquete que habían preparado las doncellas del santuario para le celebración de los nuevos santos de oro, pero fue interrumpida momentáneamente por la aparición de Kanon haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia él y más porque estaba portando la armadura de Géminis siendo que solamente la usaría en caso de que le hubiera sucedido algo a Saga.

Al patriarca, al igual que los presentes que estaban cerca, casi le daba un síncope al escuchar que Saga había desertado. Estaba a punto de mandar a los guardias a buscarlo y que lo llevaran ante él, pero Saori se lo impidió.

-Srta. Athena- habló Shion- es contra las reglas del santuario.

-Déjalo Shion- respondió tranquilamente- dejemos que Kanon se haga cargo de Géminis.

-¿Y Saga?

-Confía en mí.

Shion la miró intrigado, pero no podía ir en contra de las palabras de la deidad. De seguro algo tenía en mente.

-Kanon- habló la de cabellos lila haciendo que el ahora nuevo santo de Géminis levantara su cabeza enfrentando la mirada de la diosa, puesto que él estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y con la cabeza apuntando al suelo en reverencia.-¿Aceptas el cargo de custodiar la tercera casa del Zodiaco?

El de cabellos azules dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

-No me queda de otra Srta. Athena, haré un mejor trabajo que el inútil de mi hermano.

Shion quería poner los ojos en blanco, pero no podía permitirse esa falta de respeto y más estando junto a Saori. Ignoraba el motivo del porqué Saga abandonó el santuario . Deseaba con toda su alma que no se le ocurriera hacer desastre y medio o que su lado malvado hubiera regresado. Eso sí sería algo realmente malo. Pero su mirada se desvió hacia cierto caballero que le estaba comenzando a preocupar más y no dudó en levantarse.

*0*0*

-¿Tío Afrodita?- Alcander miró al bello santo con curiosidad.

Piscis estaba recargado en un pilar de mármol, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la nada como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-Caballero Afrodita- llamó Shion con una gran tranquilidad logrando sacar del trance al santo.

-Ilustrísima.

-Patriarca, mi tío ha estado así todo el rato- habló el niño.

-Ya veo- Shion miró al infante para luego volver a mirar al de cabellos celestes- ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, sólo estoy algo cansado- dijo flemático.

-Deberías ir a tu templo a descansar.

-Le tomaré la palabra, patriarca.

El doceavo santo caminó hacia la salida, agradeciendo que Shion lo hubiera dejado ir puesto que no estaba de humor como para estar entre todos sus compañeros aguantando sus bromas o el alboroto que podría armarse más tarde.

Bajaba sin apuro por las largas escalinatas del templo patriarcal, deteniéndose por momentos para admirar su jardín de rosas que aún se miraba a lo lejos, pero algo comenzó a llamar su atención: las mortíferas rosas comenzaban a comportarse de manera extraña, como si estuvieran perdiendo su color que las hacía ver hermosas. Fue algo que comenzó a alarmar un poco al santo, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia por el momento.

Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a Albafica, pues le aterraba en cierta manera que de verdad su alma estuviera atrapada dentro de él. ¿Pero acaso era posible que esa alma estuviera atrapada dentro de aquel cuadro y que al momento de descubrir el lienzo, esa alma fuera directo hacia él? Haciendo caso omiso a lo absurdo, era una pequeña posibilidad debido a que ambos eran caballeros de Piscis y compartían una gran similitud en cuanto a físico y técnicas. Y recordando la historia de Shion, la Athena de la anterior Guerra Santa había sellado sus destinos para reencontrarse en otra época. Eso hizo que la piel de Afrodita se erizara.

Volviendo a hacer caso omiso a lo absurdo, si en verdad el alma de Albafica había despertado dentro de Afrodita al mirar el lienzo… ¿También sucedería lo mismo con el alma de la jovencita si la mujer indicada de ese tiempo mirara aquel cuadro? Y en eso, sentía como se le crispaban los nervios al recordar a alguien con quien podría haber esa posibilidad.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su templo y se detuvo justo frente al cuadro mirándolo fijamente y pensando que era una terrible idea, pero tenía muchas dudas y la curiosidad era poderosa. No pensaba en quedarse se brazos cruzados aunque no pudiera imaginarse el gran desastre que podría producir.

*0*0*

En el templo de Cáncer, Helena arreglaba su bonito peplo para apurarse e ir a la celebración. Ya era un poco tarde, pero quería lucir bella para su marido.

Al terminar de alaciar un poco su ya largo cabello, escuchó pasos metálicos en la sala principal, así que se apuró en salir del cuarto y recibir a quien hubiera llegado, pero la primera persona que se le había venido a la mente era sin duda su amado santo de Cáncer que quizás había ido por ella por su preocupación que no llegaba. Pero sus ojos se encontraron con otra persona.

-Afrodita- titubeó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el templo del patriarca.

-Helena- habló con gran seriedad, preocupando un poco a la castaña. Sus ojos celestes se deleitaron ante la belleza de aquella mujer que solía vender flores… al igual que la jovencita que tanto había amado Albafica.- necesito mostrarte algo.

* * *

 **Recuerden que son 10 años que transcurrieron, así que todos ya están más grandes (pero eso no quita que los dorados se les quite lo sexy e.e) el por eso de que Saga le grita a Kanon que ya tiene 38 años (ya están casi cuarentones esos dos). No se me pongan tristes, Saga no se irá para siempre (creo 7w7), es que quiere tomarse un descanso de su molesto hermano xD.**

 **Los bronceados ya son doraditos, y sinceramente tenía muchas ganas de ponerlos ya en ese rango pero no se me preocupen, que los demás santos no van a desaparecer, es el comienzo de esta historia y aun queda mucho por relatar. Hasta el pequeño (ya ni tan pequeño) Kiki se ha convertido en santo de oro.**

 **Milo seguirá siendo una patada en la cola así como Kardia xD.**

 **Parece que Albafica si tiene "poseído" a Afrodita y lo único que quiere es reencontrarse con Agasha de quien se sospecha que su alma está dentro de Helena ¿pero que piensa hacer el bello pez? parece que utilizará ese cuadro ¿se imaginan el caos que se desataría si Helena es la "reencarnación" de Agasha? Alcander posiblemente terminaría con un trauma y mascarita colgaría el rostro de su amigo en Cáncer.**

 **Les recuerdo que esta será la última aparición de Alcander en esta última secuela donde salga ese niño molesto (que al parecer, algunos ya se encariñaron un poco con el a pesar de lo super molesto que fue en el fic anterior por estar interrumpiendo al pobre Shion cada cinco minutos xD.**

 **Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo y que no hayan muchos tomatazos *se esconde*.**

 **Nos leemos! :D**

 **P.d: no pude evitar el poner a dos de mis parejas favoritas en un solo fic xD.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sentimientos enterrados

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Les pido una gran gran graaaaaaan disculpa por haberme ausentado tantos meses sin actualizar, pero la univerisdad y el trabajo me tienen a full todo el día y termino agotada sin una pizca de cosmos, sumado a que no he estado bien sentimetalmente y apenas como que me ando queriendo recuperar. No es seguro que esté publicando con regularidad por mi trabajo pero afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones y tendré un poquito más de tiempo para escribir.**

 **Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me hacen saber que si les va a gustar (espero) el curso de esta historia que lo más seguro es que se torne un poco larga a como la tengo planeada hacer.**

 **Los dejo con el capítulo :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: Sentimientos enterrados**

Era visible la mirada confundida de Helena ante aquellas palabras del santo. Le recalcó que tenía que ir pronto al templo patriarcal para reunirse con su esposo, pero el pisciano comentó que lo que tenía que mostrarle era en su templo. La asgardiana se encogió suavemente de hombros y asintió.

Cada paso que daban en ese silencio instalado entre los dos, volviéndose algo incómodo para el sueco, parecía ser eterno y veloz a la vez. Afrodita en verdad moría por saber si el alma de aquella antigua jovencita se encontraba oculta en Helena, pero a la vez el terror lo invadía por no saber qué era lo que sucedería después. ¿Qué tal si su mejor amigo terminaba utilizando su rostro como decoración? Pero no sin antes usar sus ondas infernales, intentando ciegamente expulsar el alma de Albafica (si es que en verdad se encontraba en su interior) de su ser. Eran miles de cosas que revoloteaban en la cabeza del bello hombre.

-¿Afrodita?- llamó curiosa la castaña al percatarse que el santo no había pronunciado ni una palabra a la mitad de lo que llevaban de camino.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó el sueco algo apenado, sin detener el paso.

-Estás muy extraño ¿todo está en orden?

-No te preocupes Helena- dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

El silencio volvió a reinar en todo el camino.

Llegaron al templo de Piscis y Afrodita comenzó a ponerse nervioso deteniéndose en la entrada y fijando su mirada en la nada. ¿A caso lo que haría sería lo correcto sin tener ni la más mínima idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias? Estaba por enfrentarse a algo desconocido y, probablemente peligroso en cierto aspecto. Pero en su interior, sentía como una gran fuerza de realizar aquello tan arriesgado sin importar lo que fuese a pasar. Definitivamente, esos instintos no eran completamente suyos.

-¿Afrodita?

La suave voz de la mujer castaña sacó al sueco del profundo trance del que se estaba sumergiendo, girando la cabeza en dirección a Helena y mirándola con una evidente confusión y preocupación en su bello semblante.

-¿Afrodita?- volvió mencionar el nombre del caballero que tenía justo enfrente, pero su voz era titubeante y más queda. Sus ojos esmeralda lo miraban con un gran aire de confusión sin saber por qué aquellos bellos ojos celestes estaban clavados en ella, pero sobre todo, esa mirada se mostraba tan extraña, como si no fuese Afrodita quien estuviera en aquel cuerpo.

-Di… disculpa Helena…- titubeó el sueco, cerrando con fuerza los párpados por algunos segundos para luego volverlos a abrir y posarse de nuevo en la asgardiana- es que… estoy muy distraído…- intentó excusarse.

-¿Lo que me mostrarás es referente a lo que te está distrayendo?

-Sí…- se sinceró- pero quiero que guardes el secreto. No quiero que tu esposo se entere aún.

¿Qué tan grave sería lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Afrodita como para que le tuviera más confianza a Helena que a su propio mejor amigo? La joven estaba desconcertada y la expresión en su fino rostro no pasó desapercibido por el santo quien no dejaba de mirarla con un leve terror en sus ojos. Pero lo siguiente que había pasado, definitivamente no le encontraría explicación nunca: notó como una de las manos del sueco quería elevarse forzosamente (como si estuviera luchando contra su propio cuerpo), quizás a su rostro, cosa que jamás lo sabría, y podía jurar que por un par de segundos miró como esos bellos ojos celestes habían cambiado a un azul cobalto, pero quizás su vista y mente le hicieron una mala jugada pero al observarlo, un cambio brusco en Afrodita lo hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás, cerrando agresivamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la cara.

-¡Afrodita!

Helena se alarmó por la reacción del santo, pero antes de que si quiera moviera un pie de su lugar para correr hacía el bello hombre y verificar que demonios le pasaba, Afrodita le ordenó de inmediato que se quedara en donde estaba, excusándose que le había dado un repentino dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que había afectado su vista, pero que sólo había sido momentáneo y no había necesidad de preocuparse.

-Estoy bien- soltó suavemente el seco intentando sonar relajado, al mismo tiempo que retiraba lentamente las manos de su semblante mostrando sus ojos celestes, como siempre.

-¿Estás seguro?- cuestionó una muy preocupada la asgardiana.

-No te preocupes- sonrió.

Sentía que no podría dejar de verla. Se veía tan hermosa con su cabello castaño largo con algunos mechones acentuándose en su rostro y aquella toga blanca que la hacía lucir como un ángel.

Por dentro, Afrodita quería aventarse de un acantilado por mirar a la esposa de su mejor amigo de aquella manera… de nuevo…

-Vamos, tengo que mostrarte para que no se te haga tarde- se apresuró en decir el doceavo caballero antes de que otra cosa pasara.

-Está bien.

Comenzó a guiarla a pasos lentos, Afrodita al frente y Helena siguiéndolo por el gran salón principal del templo de Piscis. El santo estaba aterrorizado por aquellas sensaciones que había creído muertas hace ya años y en como volvieron a avivarse por esa maldita curiosidad de abrir aquella puerta descubriendo el lienzo que estaba ahora colgado en una de las paredes de la sala, que en vez de darle paz, parecía que estaba viviendo una historia de terror de tan solo pensar que el alma de Albafica estuviera sellado en esa pintura y ahora estuviera dentro de su cuerpo con la capacidad de hacer y deshacer a su favor.

-¿Qué vas a mostrarme?- cuestionó Helena después de un par de minutos de silencio.

-Ya lo verás- respondió serio el de cabellos celestes.

Luego de otro par de minutos caminando, Afrodita detuvo sus pasos y Helena lo imitó. El bello santo comenzó a dudar ante semejante idiotez sin dejar de pensar en qué clase de catástrofes se iban a presentar, pero terminaría por volverse loco si no se arriesgaba. Y pensar en que si de verdad el alma de su antecesor estaba dentro de él, seguramente perdería la cordura en días.

-Te mostraré un cuadro y necesito que me des tu opinión sobre el- explicó el santo aun dándole la espalda a la joven.

-¿Un cuadro?

-Sí- respondió serio- es antiguo, pero tu opinión es muy importante para mí.

Helena lo miró extrañado, pero Afrodita sabía muy bien que si ella miraba el semblante que tenía en se momento, ella no dejaría de hacerle miles de preguntas hasta que le explicara qué era lo que estaba pasando con él y sus repentinos cambios. No pensaba en contarle la historia de su antepasado y que tenía un cuadro "maldito" que ahora formaba parte de la decoración de su casa y que la necesitaba a ella para, literalmente, "exorcizarlo".

El bello santo relajó su semblante y tomó valor para mirar nuevamente a la asgardina quien lo observaba con curiosidad.

El sueco se acercó unos pasos hacia ella mirándola fijamente, logrando ver su reflejo en esos orbes esmeralda que una vez lo hipnotizaron ya hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Tan importante es mi opinión para ti?- preguntó la castaña, intrigándose un poco por el extraño comportamiento del santo.

-Como no te imaginas- respondió, sintiendo como la culpa lo embargaba para sus adentros por semejante mentirota.

Afrodita estuvo a punto de mostrarle el lienzo, pero una voz chillona diciendo "mamá" retumbó en todo el templo y ambos reconocieron perfectamente esa voz. El sueco sintió como si todo se le hubiera ido abajo y volteó con una mirada irritada la dirección de donde vendría su "querido sobrino", pero palideció al mirar que no venía solo, si no acompañado de quien podría convertirse no solamente en su enemigo, sino también en su peor pesadilla: Máscara Mortal, su mejor amigo.

-¿Pero qué demo…?- el cuarto guardián del Zodiaco abrió los ojos de par en par, observando como su mejor amigo y su esposa se encontraban a una corta distancia y en como su pequeño hijo corría a los brazos de Helena, ignorando la situación puesto que no entendería nada de lo que estuviera pasando.

La asgardiana abrazó a Alcander mientras que el infante le preguntaba él porque estaba tardando tanto y que si no se apuraba, no alcanzaría el banquete de celebración de los nuevos santos dorados.

Cáncer y Piscis no dejaban de mirarse: Máscara Mortal completamente desconcertado sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando y Afrodita tenía una mirada de terror y culpa.

El cangrejo comenzó a sentir que sus entrañas se deshacían. A la velocidad de un rayo, recordó como hace poco más de diez años, su mejor amigo acortejaba a Helena cuando se encontraban en las heladas tierras de Asgard, y que según él, todo era un plan para que Máscara Mortal se diera cuenta que en verdad amaba a la florista y le confesara sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

¿A caso todo habría sido mentira?

Él no dudaba de la fidelidad de su amada asgardiana, pero seguía siendo un hombre celoso y más al enterarse que el molesto de Milo estaba acortejando a la chica sin parar hasta que le puso fin a sus juegos mandándolo a las escalofriantes tierras de Yomotsu por varias horas hasta que Athena y el Patriarca se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del cosmos del escorpión, obligando al despiadado santo a traerlo de vuelta.

Seguía siendo un hombre muy inseguro de sí mismo estando a lado de Afrodita. Quería sacarle la verdad, que demonios quería hacer, pero al voltear a una de las paredes y mirar el lienzo que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

-Afrodita…- El santo de Cáncer apretó los puños y dientes con todas sus fuerzas, elevando su cosmos a niveles olímpicos.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Y a velocidad luz, se fue sobre el santo de Piscis dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos.

* * *

 **Me disculpo por ser un capítulo tan corto, pero era necesario este suspenso xD, les prometo que ya los demás capítulos si serán más extensos.**

 **Aquí ya comenzarán las cuestiones: ¿A caso Agasha si estará en el cuerpo de Helena? Sería un caos total pero muy interesante a la hora de resolverlo.**

 **No me he olvidado de mi fic "Volverte a ver" que tiene casi un año arrumbado ahí. También le daré seguimiento, no se me achicopalen xD.**

 **Bueno, lectores, espero que les haya gustado este mini cap, espero sus lindos reviews.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
